Conventionally, in a vehicle having a sliding door, a power supply device for electrically connecting a vehicle body with the sliding door via a wiring harness is known (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). In such a power supply device, for preventing a damage of the wiring harness, the wiring harness is protected by covering the wiring harness with a protective tube such as a corrugated tube.